


Telephone Rose

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un appel telephonique avec une fin imprevue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Rose

Le journal télévisé venait de se terminer devant un Kame qui somnolait dans son fauteuil. Mine de rien, sa semaine avait été très éprouvante, entre drama, émissions télé et interviews où on le harcelait pour obtenir des informations sur les « raisons cachées » du séjour linguistique de Jin à LA. Kame ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'ils étaient toujours en de bons termes, qu'il n'y avait pas de rancœur... Jin lui avait promis qu'il ne resterait pas plus de 6 mois.

Néanmoins, lors de soirs comme ceux-ci, Kazuya se disait qu'il aurait préféré que Jin n'en ait rien à faire de son niveau d'anglais et qu'il reste... qu'il s'endorme encore dans ses bras tous les soirs.  
Ils avaient mis longtemps à oser s'avouer que leur affection était plus qu'amicale... et voilà qu'à peine après quelques mois ensemble, Jin partait à l'étranger. Il savait bien qu'il fallait le laisser partir son bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer comme un gamin à qui on retire un cadeau à moitié déballé.

Jin lui manquait terriblement... Pourquoi ce Bakanishi ne pouvait-il se contenter de parler Japonais.

C'est au milieu de telles pensées qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.  
Kame baissa le son de la télé tout en décrochant.

« Moshi moshi. »

« Kame ? C'est moi. »

Kame soupira.

« J'étais justement en train de penser à toi Jin. T'as intérêt à bien profiter de ton voyage. » gromela-t-il.

« Mou, bien sûr que j'en profite... Quelque chose t'a contrarié aujourd'hui ? »

« ...ça va, ça va, excuse-moi. » se reprit-il. Après tout, Jin explosait son forfait pour l'appeler... alors même s'il était chiant à ses heures, il ne méritait pas d'être boudé. « Ca a juste été une longue semaine... et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Tu me manques... »

Kame cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jin de démarrer une conversation en disant ce genre de chose.

« ... »

« allo ? »

« Oui je suis là, pardon... Tu nous manques aussi, même si Koki et Ueda sont toujours en rogne contre toi. » Il rit pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, mais même à ses propres oreilles cela sonnait faux.

Devant le silence de Jin, il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

« Jin... tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler... » dit-il, sa voix plus douce.

« Merci... c'est juste que... il y a des soirs où je me dis que... j'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison. »

Kazuya eut chaud au cœur... le baka pensait à lui aussi... Des images lui revenaient en tête, de Jin entre ses draps, le serrant contre lui au lever du jour.  
Mais ces jours-ci, ils devaient tous deux se débrouiller sans ces moments de tendresse.  
Si Jin était frustré, il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

« Tu veux que je vienne te voir en week-end ? »

« ... C'est tentant mais... tu es occupé avec ton travail, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »  
Kame éclata de rire. Depuis quand Jin se préoccupait-il de ce qui était raisonnable ou non ?

« Parfois dans la vie, il faut faire quelques petites folies... » murmura Kame.

« ...Johnny-san... n'apprécierait pas... ça attirerait trop de Paparazzi... »

« Tu me surprends ce soir, Jin. D'habitude c'est toi qui propose toujours des trucs fous et là... tu me parais bien sage. » reprit Kazuya de sa voix suave. Il savait très bien l'effet que produisait sur son amant cette voix-là, et il avait pleinement l'intention de porter au maximum sa frustration... ça lui apprendrait à partir comme ça.

Jin soupira. Kame sourit. Mission accomplie ?

« Tu es où Kame ? »

« Chez moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« ...Dans ton lit ? »

La respiration de Kame s'arrêta un instant. Jin avait-il en tête de...  
Le plus jeune avait seulement eu l'intention de taquiner son partenaire avec sa voix sensuelle, mais visiblement Jin voulait peut-être aller plus loin... ?

« Je suis sur mon canapé, devant la télé. » Sur l'écran, une rediffusion de Shounen Club était en train de démarrer. Kame éteignit immédiatement.

« Tu regardes quoi ? »  
Jin avait commencé à prendre sa voix de séducteur, cela ne présageait rien de bon... les doutes de Kame se confirmèrent.

« Je... j'ai éteint. Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

« Je suis sur mon lit. »

Kazuya ferma les yeux. C'était complètement fou de faire ce genre de chose. Et si l'appel était intercepté ? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

«Il fait tellement chaud ici... » dit-il en ajoutant un soupir beaucoup trop évocateur.

« ...ah vraiment. » la langue de Kame était devenue pâteuse. «... tu n'avais pas des colocataires ? »

« Je leur ai dit de ne pas me déranger et j'ai fermé ma chambre à clé. »

« Okay. » répondit-il, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite et sa robe de chambre commençant à lui tenir chaud. « Okay. » répéta-t-il faute de pouvoir faire fonctionner ses neurones.

Jin rit à l'autre bout du fil... son rire parut un peu étrange, comme s'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Tu as bu, Jin ? »

« Non, je suis juste un peu... en manque. »

Kame s'affaissa un peu plus au fond de son canapé. Sa tête commençait à tourner. C'était fou mais... tellement tentant de jouer le jeu.

« Jin... tu es sûr que personne ne t'entend ? »

« Tu crois que je laisserais mes colocs m'entendre dire que j'ai envie de toi? »

Kame sentit une vague de chaleur traverser tout son corps.  
Au diable les précautions.

« ...D'accord. »

Jin chuchota quelque chose qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à un « oh putain... ». Kazuya sourit, son amant était-il si choqué que ça de voir une réponse à ses avances ? C'était le moment de renverser le rapport de forces.

« Dis moi ce que tu portes Jin. » murmura-t-il.

« Je porte un débardeur blanc et un jean. »  
Kame imaginait tout à fait Jin affalé sur son lit dans cette tenue. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où une sieste en débardeur avait fini en après-midi endiablée à deux... ces souvenirs ne firent que nourrir son imagination.

« Ca te va bien les débardeurs blancs... j'adore quand on aperçoit tes tétons par transparence. »  
Il entendit le souffle surpris de Jin.

« Moi... moi j'aime quand tu ne portes rien Kazuya. »

« Shh, ne sois pas impatient." répondit-il d'une voix ferme mais joueuse. "Enlève ton débardeur. Lentement. »

« Mais... et toi ? » répondit Jin après un silence.

« C'est pas important, fais ce que je te dis. » Kame savait que Jin aimait secrètement être dominé parfois...

il imagina le coton en train de frôler son ventre, ses pectoraux dorés.  
Rien qu'en y pensant, son corps commençait à réagir.  
Il s'empressa de dénouer le nœud de sa robe de chambre.

« ça y est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui... Est-ce que je fais pareil avec le reste ? »

« Non attends... » Kazuya sourit diaboliquement.

Il approcha son autre main du téléphone et en lécha le dos, en finissant par pincer bruyamment sa peau entre ses lèvres.  
C'était de la folie, mais son désir le rendait fiévreux... ses instincts avaient pris le dessus.

« Je suis en train de lécher ton téton gauche... juste comme tu aimes. Tes épaules viennent de trembler, mais tu me laisses continuer... »

Il réitéra le bruit contre sa main en gémissement doucement.

« Hmm.. Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, Jin. » dit-il encore d'une voix grave.

Son interlocuteur semblait sans voix, mais Kazuya savait comment Jin avait l'habitude de réagir sous ses lèvres: tout son corps s'abandonnait à lui, ses yeux trahissant son désir de contact.  
Si seulement Jin était réellement là...

« ... Continue... Dis moi ce que tu me fais. »  
Jin voulait donc être à sa merci. Très bien, très bien.

« Ma main droite descend le long de ton torse vers ton estomac. Est-ce que tu me suis ? » murmura-t-il. Ses souvenirs illustraient son discours. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les frissons parcourant la peau de son petit-ami, ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes, demandant silencieusement plus de friction, plus de caresses... 

« Oui, je te suis... je me touche en même temps... »

A ces mots, Kame eut très très chaud. Il resta néanmoins maître de sa voix.

« Parfait... Je ne t'entends pas assez gémir, alors j'appuie mon genou entre tes cuisses...»  
Le Jin de ses souvenirs gémissait en roulant des hanches pour répondre à cet appui.  
« j'appuie encore... et je crois sentir que tu en veux plus. Est-ce que c'est bien ça, Jin ? »

Un long silence répondit à ces mots, brisé seulement par la respiration lourde de Jin.

« Kazuya... dis moi ce que tu es en train de faire... »

La tête du jeune homme tournait de plus en plus tandis qu'il imaginait un Jin haletant, en attente d'un geste...

Kame se mordit la lèvre en glissant ses bras hors des manches du peignoir. Si seulement Jin avait pu être là... sa main droite se fit baladeuse et il soupira en penchant sa tête en arrière... 

« Je viens de quitter mon peignoir... et je déboutonne ton jean. »

Sa peau nue frissonnait au contact de l'air de la pièce.  
Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais fait ce genre de jeu avant... c'était juste trop bon.  
« et j'aime ce que je vois... Je crois que tu as besoin que je prenne soin de toi... »

« Kazuya... »  
Pour toute réponse, Kazuya murmura. « J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ton boxer...»

Il releva sa main gauche pour lécher son index tout en longueur, ses yeux entrouverts, avant de glisser sa langue tout autour de l'extrémité, la prenant dans sa bouche.

« Mh... » il ajouta un second doigt entre ses lèvres. « Tu veux savoir ce que je .. »

 

« ça suffit...» dit l'interlocuteur d'une voix étrange.  
Comment ça, ça suffit ? Ils passaient tout juste aux choses intéressantes !

 

Kame fronça les sourcils.

Un jingle résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Kamenashi-san, je suis imitateur et vous êtes en direct à la radio. »

 

***


End file.
